


Night Out

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh duelmonsters, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugioh
Genre: Blueshipping, Date Night, Death, F/M, Feels, Heartbreaking, Love, One Shot, Sad, Short Story, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisara and Seto's date ends with a bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

Kisara giggled softly as she walked beside Seto away from the theater.

“That movie was so bad, why did you even pick it?” She commented with a small chuckle.

They had been going out for a while now and amazingly enough had been able to keep their relationship a relative secret with the only ones who actually knew being Mokuba, Yugi and his friends. When Kaiba found out that Joey knew he threatened the blonde and told him to keep his trap shut about it if he knew what was good for him. Joey decided to take advantage of this of course and challenged him to a duel saying that if he didn’t duel him he'd go and tell everyone that he and Kisara were dating.

There had been an almost instant click between the two of them but that happens when you share a history together, even if that history is something that happened over three thousand years ago in another life.

The movie they had gone to see was supposed to be some kind of fantasy comedy. Oh it had been a comedy alright but not for the right reason, The plot made little to no sense and had been nearly impossible to follow the characters seemed to be dumb as bricks and the dialog was ridiculous and a few points even cringe worthy. Neither of them liked it but Seto had been glad to see that Kisara had at least gotten a little bit of enjoyment out of the piece of crap they went to see though he still felt bad about taking her to see it.

Seto rubbed the back of his neck “I’d heard good things about it, guess those damn movie reviewers no shit about movies. Sorry, I promise next time it won’t be so bad.”

“It’s alright, it was still kind of funny even if the plot made no sense.” She held on to his arm, her heels softly clacking against the pavement

“Still...I know how about to make it up to you when we get back to my place I’ll let you choose a movie for us to watch. Any movie you want.” He told her

The movie aside it had been such a wonderful evening, the stars were out glittering the sky unfortunately it was hard to see them through all the city lights. She enjoyed spending time with Seto and he seemed to enjoy spending time with her. Even Mokuba had noticed that since meeting the white haired girl he seemed to smile more and be less of a grouch, he was even taking time off work now and then and sometimes even left the office early just so he could meet up wither. Something that he never would have done previously as he had always been a workaholic.

Kisara shivered a little, the cool night air brushing over her bare shoulders in a light breeze.

“I told you to bring your jacket didn’t I.” He sighed taking off his white coat and placing it around her shoulders “Here, we don’t need you catching a cold.” He tenderly kissed her cheek.

She smiled pulling the jacket around her, it was warm and had his familiar comforting scent. “Thanks.” It was noticeably big on her, coming close to dragging on the ground but she bothered by it and Seto didn’t appear to be either.

The rest of the walk was fairly quiet, usually he would have called Roland to pick them up but tonight he wanted to take her some where special first before they headed back to the house.

She glanced around wondering why had he taken her to the park. Seto turned to look at her “Kisara there’s something I’ve been meaning to-” He stopped as he saw some one coming towards them.

He stepped in front of her protectively, he was always cautious when it came to dealing with people at night “Can I help you with something?” He eyed the man warily.

“Yeah,you can start by handing over all your money.” The thief told him, a hand reaching into his jacket.

“Like hell I will.” Seto stepped forward “Now why don’t you leave before I call the cops.” He started to reach for his phone sitting in his pant pocket.

“Pity, guess I'll have to do this the hard way.” He whipped a gun out, aiming it right at them. "Now hand over the cash." He cocked the gun.

“Seto!” She shrieked,

There was a loud BANG, Seto stumbled and fell backwards on to the ground. Swearing he started to get up, the thief having already taken off running before the cops could arrive. apparently having had a change of mind on robbing them. After a quick examination of himself it seemed the thief wasn't just a coward but a lousy shot too having completely missed him.

“Hey Kisara are you-” He froze as he stared in horror at the sight the befell him. Kisara lay on the ground motionless, blood pooling around her. Thief didnt seem to have left empty handed either as her purse was missing too. Quickly he called an ambulance and rushed to her side. He he tried to keep pressure on the wound until the paramedics arrived but in his heart he knew it was futile, the chances of her surviving were slim to none.

Seto had never been the religious type but right then he began to pray to every known god he could think of, hoping that maybe just maybe someone was up there listening and they would spare her life. He gave her hand a squeeze “Please don’t go.” Hot tears began to pool in his eyes. “W-why, why did you do it?”

Kisara coughed taking a shallow ragged breath, “I..had to protect…you.” She manged to say, her voice barely audible.

“Kisara..” He tenderly kissed her fingers, placing them against his cheek feeling the warmth slowly leave them He could see the life slowly draining away from her face, the features that had once been so filled with life now becoming duller. He continued to talk softly to her trying to distract her from the pain, all the while hoping she would stay alive long enough for the paramedics to get there. The tears were now running down his face. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you Kisara.” He told her “You even taught me how to smile again.”

She smiled weakly, her breathing was shallow and ragged “I…lo..ve..you.” She coughed as she gasped for breath. A shudder ran through her body causing her muscles to spasm a for a moment before going completely lax.

“No.” His voice shook feeling her hand slip from his and fall limp. He pulled her body close cradling her in his arms, sobbing he let out a cry of anguish a hand gently stroking her long silky hair. 

————–

Weeks had passed and Seto had become even more of a recluse then he usually was. Only going outside when his brother managed to convince him to at least go for a walk. Not even work could distract him from the emptiness he felt inside for how much he missed her.

This was one of those times, he quietly walked alone staring down at the sidewalk, everything reminded him of her and he missed everything about her. The way she laughed and smiled the way, she could make him smile when no one else could, her beautiful voice...

He sighed deeply shoving his hands into his pockets as he passed by an alley way. He stopped walking when a small sound caught his attention, not seeing anything at first he was about to keep walking when he spied some movement underneath a piece of newspaper in a box. He curiously lifted it and was shocked at what he saw. A tiny bedraggled looking kitten clearly too young to be away from it’s mother. It had white fur, though it looked a bit more grey due to the dirt and grime, and bright blue eyes. He reached a hand out to pet it, immediately the kitten rubbed up against his hand and started to purr happily.


End file.
